This invention relates to the field of yield monitoring. In particular, this invention is drawn to an automated wireless calibration technique.
Combines commonly include yield monitors to determine desired properties of agricultural products as they are harvested. A typical yield monitor includes sensors, such as a mass-flow sensor and a moisture sensor. To obtain an accurate measurement of yield, the mass-flow sensor and moisture sensor must be periodically calibrated. The procedure for calibrating a mass-flow sensor normally involves harvesting grain, filling a grain cart, truck, or semi trailer, and comparing the measured weight with a more accurate weight obtained from a grain cart with a weighing system or from a certified truck scale.
One problem with prior art calibration techniques is that when a truck or trailer travels to a remote scale, a significant amount of time may elapse between the start of the calibration procedure and the end. In addition, a farmer may hesitate to stop harvesting while waiting to receive the actual weights from the calibration load. During the time that the trucks are away from the field, the calibration factor for the mass-flow sensor could be off significantly. Grain carts that are equipped with a weighing system can be used to more easily and quickly manually calibrate a mass-flow sensor. However, many grain carts are not equipped with a weighing system because they do not add significant value to the system.
In either case, the actual calibration load weight requires a manual entry into a display device (such as a GreenStar Display device). The manual entry of calibration information takes time for the operator. In addition, if the operator does not calibrate frequently, the accuracy of the mass-flow sensor can decrease since the load is based on a larger average and not the latest field conditions. Typically, it is considered too time-consuming to manually update the calibration factor after every load.
A method of the invention is provided for calibrating a mass-flow sensor on a yield monitor of a combine, comprising the steps of: harvesting grain using the combine; transferring the harvested grain to a location where its actual weight can be determined; providing a wireless communication device on the combine; transmitting information relating to the actual weight of the harvested grain to the wireless communication device on the combine; and calibrating the mass-flow sensor using the information.
Another embodiment of the invention provides a system for calibrating a mass-flow sensor on a yield monitor of a combine, comprising the steps of: a first wireless transceiver operatively connected to the yield monitor; and a second wireless transceiver operatively connected to a grain carrier for transmitting calibration information to the first wireless transceiver.
Another embodiment of the invention provides a method of remotely calibrating a sensor on a combine, comprising the steps of: providing a wireless communication device on the combine; providing a remote wireless communication device; after harvesting an agricultural product, removing the harvested agricultural product from the combine; determining certain properties of the harvested agricultural product; transmitting information from the remote wireless communication device to the wireless communication device on the combine; and using the information to calibrate the sensor.